Power Rangers: The End
by ThatOneOtherGuy
Summary: a story about the end of the power rangers, it focuses on every ranger in a fashion related to the TV series,rangers who lost their powers remain without them but are still featured. It is unfinished, I'm open to suggestions, format error my bad. AU Story
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of The End

**Power Rangers: The End**

**Chapter 1**

The surface of a bare Cimmerian planet hosts nothing but a small gathering of cloaked beings, beings whose identities are unknown to any but one, the being that has grouped them together for this mission, a mission promising to be the most disastrous and world harming that anyone has ever embarked on. They each rise from their seats and form a circle.

One of the taller creatures takes off the hood of his cloak revealing his face, "Why have I been brought here?" Lord Zedd shouts demanding answers however another removes their hood and asks a question of their own, "Who brought us here?" King Mondo patriarch of the once prominent machine empire bellows. The next to unveil their faces are Rita Repulsa and Queen Machina taking their rightful places beside Zedd and Mondo respectably. "Zedd, what is going on? I feel like I've been asleep for a very long time" Rita shrieks, "That's what I'm trying to figure out and it's quite hard with your incessant bickering" Zedd shrieks back, "Who are you fools?" Emperor Gruumm booms as he approaches, "And more importantly, where am I?" Zeltrax cackles, "Remove your hoods and I will answer all your queries'" a powerful yet familiar voice echoes throughout the planet.

All of the hooded figures are soon visible, revealing many infamous and powerful monsters including Master Org, The Psycho Rangers, Divatox, a dark specter smaller in stature but greater in power, a corporeal version of the VENJIX virus, Frax, Diabolico, Trakeena, Scorpius, and many others. "We've done as you asked, now show your self" Lord Zedd demands and so, finally a hooded figure appears and with a moments delay removes his entire cloak causing most of these treacherous villains to tremble in utter disbelief.

The figure takes a step forward and then finally introduces himself, "I am Zordon of Eltar and I have gathered you all here today so that you can aid me in destroying my power rangers!"

"Is this some sort of trick, a mirage?" Lord Zedd questions, "No this is me Zedd" Zordon explains, "Are we supposed to believe that the creator of the power punks wants us to help him destroy them?" Rita approaches Zordon quizzically, "I speak the truth Rita" Zordon reiterates, "Why would you want to eliminate your own creation?" Frax asks confusedly having read of Zordon in the future and not remembering this course of events in time, "Andros may have broken my chamber like I asked, I may have even killed and or transformed many of you like I planned but it wasn't until after the battle that things changed…" Zordon pauses for dramatic effect, "You see the blast didn't kill me, it just drained my power, I was left in the sand unable to move, hoping and wishing for my rangers to save me, but they never did…", "We're supposed to believe that a single act of negligence would turn you against your prized possessions?" Divatox interrupts, "It was then that Ethanox appeared and rescued me, I had been saved by the power of evil and not only that, I had done all the work while my rangers celebrated, they didn't even care that I was gone, even after all I had given them, I decided that day and everyday after that as I slowly regained my true power that they would pay for there crimes" Zordon finishes and then produces an evil scowl. "That's sad and all but what's to stop them from destroying each and every one of us all over again?" Trakeena exclaims, "Control, this time evil will be in control, the rangers always need someone else to think for them and if that doesn't work they get outside help, we are going to isolate them and then annihilate them, do we have an agreement?" Zordon addresses the crowd of assorted villains.

"We're in" Lord Zedd accepts for the likes of himself, Rita, Goldar, Rito and others, "We will comply" King Mondo accepts for himself, Queen Machina, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, and others, "Agreed" Diabolico concurs speaking for himself, Vypra, Olympius, and Master Org as well as others, "At your service" Scorpius exclaims accepting for Trakeena, Furio, Captain Mutiny, Treacheron and many other hideous creatures, "If it means the end of the power rangers we will put our ego's aside and join you, all of us" Dark Specter chuckles in some evil for of happiness. Frax, Divatox, Darkonda, Master Vile, the psycho rangers and various others all follow suit but then a voice breaks through this convergence of darkness, "I've got a little problem with the terms of this agreement" the red ranger makes his presence known.

Andros drops down from his hover board behind Zordon, all ready transformed he approaches the villains, astroblaster in hand, and demands to know "Who's running the show here?". Zordon turns around to face his so called destroyer and then Andros sees it Zordon's teeth now rotten and black, scars and lacerations all over his face almost to the point of making him unrecognizable, "Zordon?" Andros asks concernedly, "What now you care, the time of for pleasantries is over" Zordon exclaims angrily, "Did you really think it wise to confront us all at once" King Mondo questions Andros' actions, "I'm a power ranger my mission is to protect the universe and it's people at all cost" Andros cries as he approaches the villains and they head towards him but then Zordon yells "Wait" and everyone stops, "Allow me to demonstrate the full extent of my powers" Zordon laughs and prepares to pounce.

Andros takes a look around and shouts forcefully "Zordon, I don't know what's going on, I thought you were all destroyed, but I won't let you go through with your plans", he takes one more quick look around and braces himself for combat. Zordon approaches slowly so Andros fires his blaster, anywhere and everywhere, trying to take out more than just Zordon and then he watches in amazement as all the energy bullets are stopped in mid air and thrown back at him. Andros is blasted repeatedly causing sparks and sending him flying all over the place, he climbs back up to one knee from a lying position and calls for his board, he jumps on and heads towards Zordon but he seemingly fly's through him and falls into the mob of villains. They beat him senselessly and then finally throw him back out, he lands at Zordon's feet. Zordon places his foot on his throat and starts to push down, "Power down" Andros mutters and quickly throws his morpher onto his board, as the board speeds away towards earth, a scream comes from the Cimmerian planet signifying that the Red Space Ranger has met his end. "To the end of the power rangers" Lord Zedd exclaims boldly as all the others join in three cheers for sweet revenge.

**XX  
**

A hover board fly's through the earth's atmosphere and down to the surface where it's homing beacon finds the astro megaship in an empty airfield inside the newly created 'Power Rangers Museum', it enters through the open ramp easily as it's after hours so nobody is present and then it drops down in the control room. Suddenly DECA comes online and all the screens of the mega ship light up, the voice beckons "Emergency, emergency" DECA sends out a distress call to the space rangers.

Soon after- Carlos, the Black Space Ranger and former green turbo ranger (his powers were destroyed), rushes to the ramp of the astro megaship where he finds T.J. ,the Blue Space Ranger and Red Turbo Ranger (His powers were also destroyed but he regained them from his backup morpher inside of lightning cruiser), and Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger and former Pink Turbo Ranger (her powers also being destroyed), "What's Going on" Carlos asks anxiously, "We don't know, we just got here" Cassie explains, "Whatever it is, it can't be good" T.J. exclaims, "Well there's only one way to find out" Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, concludes as he approaches. Quickly the four of them head up the ramp and work their way to the control room where they find Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger and former Yellow Turbo Ranger (Her Turbo powers being destroyed along with the others). With tears in her eyes she looks up at her four friends and says "Andros left last night, and he never came back", "I'm sure he's fine" Cassie says optimistically trying to comfort her friend, "Yeah, It's Andros we're talking about here, I'm sure he's okay" Carlos assures her, "I'm not so sure" Zhane says discouraged, "Zhane" Cassie yells insinuating that he's not helping the situation but T.J. Interrupts the awkward stares. He picks up Andros' morpher and addresses DECA, "What are the chances Andros would have given his morpher if he didn't think he was going to lose the powers anyway?" T.J. asks, "He most certainly was in danger of losing them or else there'd have been no reason for him to do this" DECA explains and then Ashley's demeanor changes from sad to serious in a hurry, she stands up and takes charge. "DECA plot a course to wherever the board came from" she commands, "Rangers prepare for whatever we might run in to", "I thought I was second in command" T.J. interrupts, "Not this time" Ashley exclaims.

The megaship takes off towards the Cimmerian Planet as Cassie approaches Ashley at the window, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cassie asks worriedly, "I'm finding Andros" Ashley states in a focused manner, "I know but what if you don't find what you want" Cassie infers, "I've just got to believe that I will" Ashley explains as the ship continues on it's journey.

The Astro Megaship finally lands on the Cimmerian Planet and Ashley rushes down the ramp and quickly she disappears from the rest of the ranger's lines of vision. T.J., Cassie, Zhane and Carlos head down the ramp afterwards, "Everyone spread out; we're not leaving this rock until we find something" T.J. orders so everyone scatters, T.J. finds nothing, Zhane finds nothing, and Carlos finds nothing but Cassie finds Ashley kneeling on the ground so she hurries towards her and finds her crying over Andros' lifeless body. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Cassie exclaims and hugs her tightly, soon after- T.J., Carlos and Zhane gather around and see Andros as well. Everyone is saddened, Ashley most of all, but they must still do their job as power rangers, "Who did this to him?" Carlos wonders, "Yeah, nobody's here" T.J. adds.

The Space Rangers very slowly change their focus to Zhane who stands away from the rest staring at the sky and then he finally speaks, "If It's true Andros is dead, than I have something I've got to do" Zhane explains as he calls out "Let's Rock It" and enters the code on his digimorpher to transform, "You're leaving" Cassie asks timidly already, knowing the answer, "Let him go, nothing matters now anyway" Ashley sobs and then Zhane calls on his astroboard and waves good bye as he fly's away.

Meanwhile- several cargo ships filled with different teams of Zordon's United Alliance of Evil head towards different planets across the galaxy. A group led by Dark Specter heads to Eltar, Zordon's home planet, a group led by Diabolic heads to Mercuria home of the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger Tyzonn, a team led by King Mondo and Queen Archerina heads to Triforia, home of Trey of Triforia, the gold ranger, a team led by Lord Zedd and Rita heads to the water planet of Aquitar, home of the Aquitian rangers, and a squad led by Scorpius and Trakeena is on their way to the planet of Mirinoi, where the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the populace of Terra-Venture have now inhabited, upon the arrival of these ships the eradication of the power rangers will begin.


	2. Chapter 2 A Wild Force

**Chapter 2- A Wild Force**

As cargo ships holding villains approach distant planets, there is a more pressing issue on earth. An opening wave of sinister beings has been sent by Zordon to pave the way. This wild force includes the Psycho Rangers and the ten terrors, two forces that combined have overpowered 3 different teams of rangers and they plan to dismantle many more. The Ten Terrors have been sent to Turtle Cove while the Psycho Rangers have been sent to Angel Grove, The Ten Terrors touch down first and looking for any ranger's attention they begin to blast everything in sight, overall killing thousands, and finally after 20 minutes of blasting, some rangers arrive.

The Wild Force Rangers, Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max and Danny appear and stand before foes they've never seen before. "Who are you?" Cole yells, "You may not know us but we know you" Black Lance exclaims, "Yeah, we know that you gave your powers back to Princess Shayla" Gekkor laughs, "I've still got mine" Merrick, the Lunar Wolf, shouts as he attacks the Ten Terrors from behind. Already transformed he holds his own but quickly the numbers game becomes too great and he begins to be surrounded and pounded into the ground, giving the Wild Force Rangers no choice but to try and help him, powers or no powers. The Rangers rush The Ten Terrors but then Oculous blasts them all knocking both Max and Danny away and out, Alyssa, Cole and Taylor continue onward and join the battle, Cole tackles Hekatoid to the ground while Alyssa and Taylor deliver wild kicks to every available monster. For a few moments the Rangers fair well without their powers but even still the monsters are simply too powerful, throwing Alyssa out of the mass of bodies and onto some rocks rendering her unconscious and at the same time the rather plump Hekatoid knocks Cole down and begins to squish him under his weight leaving Taylor alone with the monsters. They toy with her for a while allowing her to get back up and try again constantly but eventually Megahorn grows bored and drops her with an uppercut, physically spent Taylor tries to climb to her feet but fails and tumbles to the ground once again. Seeing this, Itassis prepares to fire, in an attempt to deliver the death blow, and powerless Taylor has no defense against it however, when it appears Ms. Earhardt is about to meet her doom, Itassis is hit by a beam of energy and knocked on his butt. Taylor gets up and sees her savior, Eric Myers, The Quantum Ranger.

"Looks like you could use a hand" Eric exclaims and helps her to get out of harms way, quantum defender in hand. "We're going to need more than one ranger" Taylor explains exhaustedly, "Don't worry, I brought back-up" Eric smiles and points to the Time Force Rangers (Save Lucas); as he returned to the future to continue racing and be with Nadira while the others remained in the present with Wes in an attempt to start fresh. Already transformed, these rangers rush into battle, Chrono sabers in hand, and prepare for the worst while giving their best. Wes slices left right and center at like 6 different monsters while the others focus on one, Wes quickly dispatches of Magma, one of the weaker terrors, with a time strike and focuses with 4 on 1 odds while Eric, Jen, Trip, and Katie each pair off with a single monster, Wes is soon joined by Merrick the Lunar Wolf and the battle continues.

Matoombo knocks Eric's quantum defender laser gun away and begins to do battle he rocks him with two uppercuts and then sends him to the ground with a third. "I thought I heard somewhere you were a good guy now?" Eric exclaims from a kneeling position but Matoombo prepares to pounce, "Guess not" Eric answers his own question and picks up his gun destroying the monster with a powerful blast of his defender.

Jen knocks Sculpin back with two precise slashes and begins a spinning time strike but finds out that Sculpin is too fast as she is caught off guard and blasted from behind causing her to roll forward. She regains her footing quickly and calls for her V1, she blasts him but he knocks it away. "What are you going to do with that little thing sweetie?" Sculpin mocks her but then she changes the gun from stun to kill and delivers a huge blast vaporizing him.

Wes and Merrick do battle with Hekatoid, Itassis, Oculous and Megahorn in a fairly even match; luckily The Ten Terrors had no idea the power of the Time Force rangers. Wes and Merrick fend off their opponents with interesting double team martial arts moves but eventually as always the numbers catch up as a 4 monster blast practically fry's the two heroes, all but killing them. Luckily Eric and Jen join the battle and with an amazing combined blast of the V1, the V5, the quantum defender and the lunar cue: sniper mode they destroy all 4 monsters.

While this is going on, Katie, the yellow time force ranger, is submersed in combat with Serpentina, a snake like creature and with Katie's superhuman strength she is able to make quick work of this monster meant to combat mystic powers however when her Chrono Sabers are about to deliver the finishing blow she turns to see Trip and the powerless Wild force Rangers being dismantled by Black Lance and Gekkor, Serpentina takes her down and pins her to the ground but Katie flips her off and rises to her feet where she delivers a time strike to destroy her. Katie then turns back and sees the Wild Force rangers clumped together on the ground in pain with Trip standing between them and the two remaining Terrors.

"Don't hurt them, they're harmless, they can't hurt you" Trip yells, "They associate with scum like you, they deserve the same fate" Black Lance yells back, "Now prepare to die" Black Lance continues loudly and he and Black Lance begin to form a massive blast. Trip braces himself for impact but then Katie screams "Trip, move!", "I can't I'm going to stop it before it hits the Wild Force Rangers, they can't move" Trip explains, "Not without me you're not" Katie exclaims and joins him by his side, "Katie leave now, we can't stop them, all we can do is protect these guys" Trip exclaims, "I'm not leaving" she insists. Unable to get any closer to the pending blast due to Black Lance's guard and the other ranger's preoccupation they power down and hand their morphers to Cole and Taylor, semi-conscious they thank them and try to get up. "Don't move it'll only hurt more" Trip explains calmly and then Black Lance's voice interrupts "Time's up" he bellows, so Trip and Katie get up and as though staring down the shaft of a gun they try not to flinch. Katie reaches over and squeezes Trip with her superhuman strength but for once Trip doesn't mind and finally, Gekkor lets the blast loose annihilating Trip and Katie, the now former Green and Yellow Time Force Rangers. "Your turn" Black Lance smiles at the Wild Force Rangers but right as he says this he gets a flying sidekick in the face from Wes the Red Time Force Ranger and the same goes for Gekkor from Eric the Quantum Ranger while Jen rushes over to Trip and Katie's lifeless bodies and Merrick begins to move the severally injured Wild Force Rangers. The villains regroup slightly away from the rangers and Gekkor tells Black Lance to leave and report back to Zordon but right before Black Lance vanishes Jen shrieks "You're going to pay for this, I promise".

Eric, Wes and Jen are left with a ruined city and Gekkor to contend with, whom quickly realizes the numbers game and decides to grow to monstrous proportions. Seeing as how Wes Collins and Jen Scotts are now the only Time Force rangers in the present they cannot call upon their megazord so Eric Myers is forced to summon his Q-Rex, he swiftly enters it and begins the mega confrontation. The Quantasaurus-Rex bites down on Gekkor's arm with its robotic teeth but he easily throws it off, and the Quantasaurus-Rex tries to sweep Gekkor with it's tail but he jumps over it and knocks the zord down with a huge axe kick, which leaves Eric no choice but to take it up a notch and transform his Q-Rex into megazord mode. Gekkor delivers a huge blast but the Quantum Ranger maneuver's through it and knocks him down with his drill arm, the megazord attempts to initiate another drill fist but Gekkor catches it so Eric makes his zord lift him up over their head and slam Gekkor to the ground. Finally seeing his opening, Eric releases his megazord's rockets exploding the 6th terror. Eric quickly exits is megazord and returns to the ground where he finds Wes and Jen in human form with Wes trying to convince Jen that Katie and Trip died honorably.

Jen starts to cry and walks away to get some space while Eric approaches Wes and tells him "I'm sorry about Trip and Katie", "So am I" Wes exclaims in a discouraged fashion, "Is there anything I can do?" Eric asks sympathetically, "I need you to find someone who knows what's going on, those monsters were already destroyed" Wes orders gently, "I'll find out, what about Trip and Katie?" Eric questions, "We'll take care of it, the best thing you can do is find out what we're up against so nobody else will have to suffer the same fate, and take the Wild Force Rangers back to Silver Guardian headquarters with you, we don't need them putting themselves in danger again" Wes explains and then they separate and head towards their next tasks.


End file.
